Semiconductor processing is a photographic chemical etching process that requires that the semiconductor wafer be selectively exposed to light. In a photograph, light is shined through a negative to selectively expose photographic paper. In semiconductor manufacturing, light is shined through a reticle onto the semiconductor wafer as part of the photographic chemical etching process. Any particles on the reticle or imperfections in the reticle result in defects in the semiconductor circuitry. As a result, reticle carriers are used to protect reticles from particles and damage. Present reticle carriers are not user friendly and do not perform there function well.
Thus there exists a need for an improved reticle carrier that overcomes these and other problems.